


threadbare

by theshizniiit (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: JFC, M/M, Sam Wilson is a Gift, The gayest, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Sam Wilson, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in a sweater...and nothing else. So Steve and Bucky really can't help themselves.</p><p>(For anon who wanted Steve and Bucky taking care of Sam because they can't resist him when he looks so good.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	threadbare

Steve is man enough to admit that when it comes to Sam and Bucky, he's weak.

Very, very weak.

And yeah, right now...right now he's being tested.

Because Sam is sitting on the couch in a big sweater reading over some mission reports that Fury needs filled out, and Bucky is staring at Sam with the same expression Steve is sure is on his own face. Sam is _both_ of their weaknesses, and this...this is making them both get that dark look in their eyes which usually ends one way.

Steve and Bucky fucking love each other, they do. They've been through everything together, and they have enough history to fill several books, but _Sam is their other half_...Sam is _everything_...Sam is...

"Goddamn." Bucky mumbles, eyes trained on where Sam sits, completely oblivious to their ogling.

They know that it's winter and Sam--having no serum, unlike Steve and Bucky--is susceptible to the cold, hence the sweater, but Bucky is sure that no one should look so _appealing_. 

Steve and Bucky have been together for ages, literally decades (they technically never broke up, so even through all of it they were _technically_ still together) but they weren't complete before they met Sam. What would they do without his smile or his smarts or how all around fucking amazing he is? Or just _him_?

Bucky has no clue. He doesn't want to find out.

They fell in love with each other, Steve and Bucky, and _together_ they fell in love with _Sam_. They fell _hard_. And fast.

It's like Sam was meant for them. Always has been. They're meant to be _three_. Not two.

Steve and Bucky just stand there, staring at Sam-- _their_ Sam--and try to tamper down the need to pull those reports from his hands and take him right there on the couch--

He looks so fucking good.  

Bucky moves first, and that's only because Steve is torn between leaving Sam to his work (and whether that would be more polite) or walking over and kissing him like all the air is between Sam's lips and he's a man starved for air.

Bucky beats him to it, but only because Steve is distracted by his own thoughts.

Sam blinks up at him as he approaches, "Hey babe, thought you were still asleep."

Bucky presses himself to Sam's back, kissing his neck where it's soft and warm, just above the sweater's collar.

"Mmhm." Bucky hums, clearly distracted by Sam's body against his, "I was, but I missed you."

Sam chuckles, "Oh, did you?"

"Mmhm," Bucky confirms, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist, pressing himself closer as his hands slowly venture downward, "Missed you _lots_."

"If I didn't know better," Sam starts, smirking as he presses back into Bucky's touch, feeling Bucky's hands move down his body, "I'd say you were trying to distract me from what I'm _supposed_ to be doing."

Bucky smiles into Sam's neck, "I have no idea what you mean, doll."

And Sam would respond, but that's when Bucky's flesh hand dips under his sweater and traces the skin of his navel before hastily dipping lower and trailing over his pelvic mound. 

All Sam can do is inhale a soft breath before biting his lip.

"You're not wearing _anything_ under here, doll?" Bucky asks, voice husky, "You're killing me, babe. Fuck."

Sam's pulse quickens as Bucky teases him, tracing his fingers just above the warm folds of Sam's opening, and Sam is sure he's getting wet and that Bucky _knows_ that, the fucking tease.

Sam bites his lip, head falling back on Bucky's shoulder, all work forgotten.

"Gonna fuck me?" Sam asks breathlessly, needing Bucky to do _something_ \--

"I think I wanna keep this all about _you_ , doll." Bucky says softly, kissing Sam's neck as he massages the skin just above where Sam needs Bucky's hands to be.

Steve watches in aroused awe from where he stands, and it isn't until Sam moans a quiet, "Gonna get over here, Steve? Or you're just gonna stare?" that he moves, blood running hot as he takes the spot on Sam's other side, eyes raking over the perfect scene his lovers make. Bucky sits with Sam's back against his chest and his hand lazily rubbing circles over Sam's pelvic mound under the soft cloth of the threadbare sweater Sam wears.

Steve chooses to spread Sam's legs and sit between them, facing Sam so he can lean forward and kiss him as Bucky teases him with his fingers. Sam moans into the kiss, and Steve is pressed so close to Sam, chest to chest, that he can feel the other man's heart beating.

Steve lets go of Sam's lips when he knows Sam needs to breathe, and that's when he lifts Sam's sweater ever so slightly, so he can see Bucky's fingers trailing over the sensitive skin just above Sam's folds.

Sam's outer lips are wet, glistening and _delicious_ and Steve wants to fucking _taste_ him, but he's pretty sure Bucky wants to be the one to give Sam his first orgasm of the day. He still doesn't look away, and instead opts to watch as Sam's cunt twitches in need and anticipation while Bucky moves further towards his wetness ever so slowly.

Sam's head is thrown back on Bucky's shoulder as he bites his lip, trying to keep his pleading inside for as long as possible.

Steve has a hand on each of Sam's thighs, thumbs rubbing circles into his skin as Bucky finally dips low enough to part Sam's wet folds, fingers getting wet as well. Sam gasps before he whimpers and squirms, needing more.

Steve watches Bucky's fingers, parting Sam's soft, wet lips and exposing that pinkness of his inner parts, so fucking shiny with his juices because he needs Bucky to get _on_ with it already--

Sam cries out when Bucky dips a finger into him. It slides in easily, the way already lubricated and welcoming to him, and Bucky groans at the wet heat of Sam's cunt dripping around him, wrapping around his finger. 

Sam makes desperate sounds, trembling as Bucky dips fingers in and out of him, the air around them starting to smell distinctly like Sam in a way that makes Steve and Bucky's mouths water. Sam's chest heaves as he tries to keep himself in control, but they all know he won't be able to much longer, not with Bucky doing what he's doing.

Bucky trails on wet finger over the hood of Sam's clit, ever so softly, and Steve holds Sam's legs open and steady when he jerks, gasping and reaching back to tangle a hand in Bucky's hair, moaning for more more more please--

Steve is hard and aching but it's like he and Bucky came to a silent agreement that this isn't about them. It's about Sam, making him come and scream their names. Making him feel that bliss.

Steve kisses him again as Bucky mutters about how wet Sam is, how good he feels.

Sam takes shaky breaths in between kisses he shares with Steve, and he holds the blond's hand in the one not fisted in Bucky's hair. Steve winds their fingers together, kissing Sam deeper and swallowing his cries when Bucky dips two fingers into him instead of one.

Steve, without breaking their kiss, reaches down and runs his fingers over Bucky's hand, wet with Sam's juices, slippery with it.

"Don't forget about his clit, Buck." Steve says between kisses he presses to a trembling Sam's lips.

Bucky kisses Sam's neck gently before he slowly and gently rubs small circles over the hood of Sam's clit while Steve muffles Sam's pleasured screams with his lips, kissing him. The room is filled with the sounds of Bucky's quiet praise and Sam's cries because he's so close--

Steve bites at Sam's lips as Sam trembles and squirms in their arms, so close and so overloaded with pleasure because Bucky is rubbing at his clit just how he knows he likes it and Sam isn't sure how long he's going to last like this. Bucky's finger is precise and puts the perfect amount of pressure and _god_ it feels so good that Sam can't stop the sounds pouring from him, or the fact that that he's clutching Steve's hand or arching back into Bucky as he gets closer and closer to release, Bucky's quiet words in his ear and Steve's lips on his own.

Sam comes with Bucky's fingers parting his warm, wet folds and Steve pressed to his front, tasting his lips. Sam screams and his muscles lock up as he drips come all over Bucky's fingers, his eyes clenching shut because of how hard it hits him.

He shakes through it, but they don't let him go, and when he opens his eyes, Steve kisses him again, takes in Sam's beautifully fucked out expression and moves Bucky's hands from between Sam's legs.

It's his turn now.

**Author's Note:**

> me as I wrote this: smh they're so gay
> 
>  also why do all my tumblr prompt fills get so long and out of hand smh
> 
> *aggressively just wants Sam to be appreciated*
> 
> Also, I made a tumblr exclusively for fic and ao3!!! It's [Here](http://theshizniiit.tumblr.com/)  
> Here you can comment and send prompts!!! Hope to see you there!


End file.
